When half-bloods discover fanfiction
by rhodders12
Summary: The half bloods and gods discover fanfiction and here are they're thoughts. Not one shot but each chapter is short.
1. Percy's letter

**Hey guys I got this idea after reading a naruto fanfic so here you guys go.**

**Percy**

**To all fanfiction writers,**

I would just like to say that I hate most of you. I was in camp the other day when Annabeth was being pulled away by stretchers because of this site. And if she ends up in a psychiatric ward because of this then I can understand. What the Hades is this crap about me and Annabeth dating others. Me and her are going to stay together a long time, I mean what is all this stuff about me and Nico! He is a couple and years younger than me and a dude! I found 481 of me and him doing stuff which made me want to stab riptide through my eyes! I dont know what you sick gits like but stop!

And also things like me and Zoe Nightshade, HOW DARE YOU! I lost a friend the day she died and you take the piss by writing stuff about me and her! You have some balls.

Also why am I paired with almost every person I have met, even my own mother! What the hell!

Finally I'm glad some of you posed me and the others in a high school where we grew up normally, it was great seeing some of you could be able to see Annabeth and I together even if I hadn't saved her life countless times, thanks for that.

From,

Percy Jackson

P.S. What is it with you guys and making me come off a jerk!


	2. Nico's letter

**Hey guys back again and this time with Nico, check out my other Percy Jackson story Lightning and Water and check out my profile page for a link to a petition which minecraft fans should sign. On with the story**

**Nico**

**To all fanfiction writers,**

How the hell do you know about my..._feelings_ for Percy! How did you realize this! And what's with this stuff about me being with Thalia, I mean don't get me wrong she is nice and all but I'm gay and she is the leader of a bunch of eternal maidens. I don't mind some of these odd M rated fanfics but just because I'm a bit quiet and sometimes dark does not mean I like pain in that kind of way! The hell is wrong with you people!

Also another thing why is it that so may of you guys are obsessed with my Dad! He is ancient, pale, and terrifying! Honestly you guys don't want to be a son of Hades, it's crap! I was rejected a large portion of my life. I was hated by monsters because of my godly inheritance and half-bloods are creeped out by me cause I can bring up the dead!

Fair enough what you guys write is sometimes of good quality but remember I have only just hit puberty! Half the things you suggest are gonna give me nightmares! Just remember keep writing this disturbing stuff, when I find I will show you how cold swords can be.

Sincerely,

Nico di Angelo


	3. Jason's letter

**Hey guys, here again now with Jason and by the way one of the pairings I mention is genuine, look it up.**

**Jason**

**To all fanfiction writers,**

In all fairness I think the others have given you a harsh light. Admittedly like with Percy I come across as a Jerk but, hey, I found out about fanfiction a _looooong_ time ago by accident. Not to bore you with details but I sometimes like what you write. I hate pairings other than Piper and I (or as you guys like to call us Jasper) but I let it slide. Your fanfiction has given me ideas to develop on and over all I like what you do...except for one teensy weensy bit...WHY IN TATARUSES NAME DID YOU GUYS CREATE BRICKSON!

Honestly I am not in love with a brick, I mean come on it's a BRICK! Just because I get hit on the head with one in New Rome does not mean I love bricks! And another thing please stop with this M rated stuff. My powers over lightning can't be used in that way...not like I've tried or anything...

With all this pairing me with other people I just hope Piper doesn't find out cause then I'm screwed and if that's the case I'm bringing you with me!

Pray to whoever you pray to only Hermes knows this because if the gods discover this than Artemis will not be pleased!

You have been warned and now I shall leave you with this thought:: If you value your life stop Brickson or else you could find death by bricks very painful.

From,

Jason Grace

P.S. Why do you guys write this stuff anyway it's kinda stalkerish


	4. Aphrodite's letter

**Hello there, welcome to the first _godly _instalment of this please check out my other Percy Jackson fanfic and R&R. Enjoy!**

**Aphrodite**

**To all fiction writers,**

I must admit you're an odd species of mortal but I think you guys are probably my favourite type. The amount of stuff on here which brags about my beauty for me is amazing! I wondered how this could be and put it down to me sleeping with a lot of you. And whilst I'm not entirely keen at people knowing that I am the goddess of sex, I do appreciate that juicy M rated stuff you guys right. You have only fuelled others lust for me.

And I love how well you guys can create an image of what my favourite Half-bloods are up to, and in to if you catch my drift. _It's amazing!_

I do though, ask you too stop bashing about Piper. She is after all the best of my numerous children and the most powerful.

Also I admit I am pretty loose but I am no common hooker and as such I command you to give me more dignity and make up...if not dignity than I am always happy with make up.

Finally I ask that you keep up with those M rated fanfics they always help out with getting Hephaestus in the mood. If you do this I might even grace a couple of you with my presence...maybe.

With love,

Aphrodite

P.S. Loving the whole Brickson it pisses Zeus off to no end.


	5. Frank's letter

**Hey guys, I have reached over 1000 so thank you and please if you can think of anything please leave a review and musicforlife please get an accountt and pm me you seem like a funny person.**

**Frank**

**To all fanfiction writers,**

I personally think what you do is really funny, clever and a good chance to be a group. I think that the real shipping you guys write are good and the ones that are just imaginary are slightly funny (honestly whoever did Hera and Percy, thank you we almost had to surgically close Percy's mouth afterwards) and you guys have a lot of talent but you see, there is this tiny problem I have when you guys write me...WHY AM I ALWAYS REALLY INNOCENT!

I admit I did use to have some childlike features and was always really caring but if you guys see me in a fight I am ferocious no matter what Percy and Jason say!

I have had baby jokes made to me for about a week now and I am at my wit's end, I feel like my stick could bu...no bad words bad words...good no harm done.

I demand you guys re-write my character as who I am brave and heroic, then maybe the other Mars and Ares kids will stop pinching my cheek and these mysterious broken hands appearing everywhere.

Also why am I not always with Hazel we are a happy couple so you shouldnt pair me up with someone else and Hazel up with..._Valdez._

From,

Frank Zhang

P.S. Just because I'm Mars's son doesn't mean I am very violent, it's a steriotype I hate, the others don't as much _but I do!_


	6. Annabeth's letter

**Hey guys, back again and I would like to say thanks for the 1600 views honestly this could soon be my most popular piece of work (not like there's much competition any way). So onwards for laughs galore!**

**Annabeth**

**To all fanfiction writers,**

I have stared down monsters that have come from nightmares, I have helped beat Titans and not blinked and I have even been to Tarturus and been able to keep my stomach in one piece but the other day whilst looking for research I found something that put me out of commition for 5 days! Honestly what is on here makes me want to die especially with that M rated stuff. I mean come on, you guys almost make me look loose.

I will have you know I am have a lot of honour and really what you write does not portray me in a good light. Also I have only been in a relationship with Percy so stop it with pairing me off to others like...Luke...

And leads me on to another thing, you must obviously not want your special member, because of what you wrote about me and Luke. At the start of my life as an aware half-blood he was there for me. When he died it broke my heart to lose him. He was practically my brother.

I demand you stop this stuff about me and Luke now, and get rid of those perverted M rated things you call literature. If you don't you will find out why people sometimes fear me.

Sincerely,

Annabeth Chase

P.S. You have been warned...


	7. Piper's letter

**Hello guys, sorry I went camping but to make up for this I will post another chapter tonight so you can sleep happy. Onwards to happy land and Half-bloods raging!**

**Piper  
><strong>

**To all fanfiction writers,**

I hate all those sick, perverted dicks who rate that M rated crap. Just because I am a daughter of Aphrodite does not mean that I am a slut. We are not all like that. It is pious people like you who give us Aphrodite kid's a hard time in finding something our mother specializes in: love.

I was lucky to find Jason even if our starting memories were fake. The others have difficult enough times finding love when all you look for are loose legs and nice body! We are intelligent enough to realise you aren't looking at our faces.

And another thing, we aren't all a group of dolled up bimbos we have brains and most of us have a personality. We all want someone who knows this and just thinks of our looks as an added perk.

Also stop pairing Jason with a brick for Zeus's sake! Jason and I are together so deal with it! All you screaming fan-girls stop it he will always be mine! If you do as I ask and stop you can all sleep well knowing me and my dagger wont be paying a visit.

From,

Piper McLean

P.S. Remember the underworld has no fury like a women scorned.


	8. Leo's letter

**Hey guys, here's the extra chapter I promised. Thanks for over 2800 views and hope for few more reviews per chapter.**

**Leo**

**To all fanfiction writers,**

I love what you guys do, it's better at annoying people than I am. You guys are also just behind me when it comes to humour, cause let those on team Leo tell you how awesome I am with jokes. Also you guys have come up with the best thing to annoy Jason with, now I'm getting him a brick for his birthday. Generally you guys are awesome...but I have a favour to ask.

Stop pairing me with all these women, not that I am complaining or anything but I'm just saying I don't want Frank going all elephanty on me and trying to squash me. And please...don't do me and Calypso...I still don't know where to start to get her back...

Also I am nowhere near as hyper as you guys portray me. Admittedly I can be called a little over the top but you guys make me look insane and I'm only a little crazy.

And one last thing, why am I never a hero and always the side-kick. I can be heroic, it's way the ladies love and want a little piece of Valdez and not Jason.

From (your favourite Half-blood),

Leo Valdez.


	9. Thalia's letter

**Hey guys thanks or 2800 views in such a short time. R&R.**

**Thalia**

**To all fanfiction writers,**

I must say some of you guys have thought of tactics for possible hunting which we had not thought of yet and you can also write highly witty pieces of fiction. But I have a couple problems... WHY AM I ALWAYS DRUNK IN FICS WHERE I AM NOT IN THE HUNTERS!

Honestly I do have some honour and I would not do any the stuff in those M rated pieces of Pegasi shit. I am a _virgin_ and an eternal one at that. I have not nor shall I ever be doing any of those things you guys enjoys to read.

Also why are there so many pieces of fanfiction about me and Nico (a boy who is quite younger than me) I mean come on, once again eternal maiden argument right here. I am the leader of the Hunters of Artemis and one of best people at drop kicking pervy satyrs.

And finally why in Hades name are you writing this stuff about Jason and a brick, admittedly at first he was fun to tease with it but now I side with Jason with this matter and I must ask you to stop if you wish to not have your computer, which appears to be your life support, overloaded with a sudden and inexplicable bolt of lightning.

Sincerely,

Thalia Grace

P.S. I cant be blamed if you dont stop and randomly get hit with a barrage of lightning, just saying


	10. Poseidon's letter

**Hey guys, its really difficult to think of more characters so I'm just gonna go through gods until I can think of one.**

**Poseidon**

**To all fanfiction writers,**

This is just to tell you that I'm impressed that so many mortals know of our children. I thought the mist had that covered but I guess that is moot now. I am writing to make a couple of points about what you write.

First of all, I would like you to know that whilst it is funny to see Zeus fume about whatever it is on here that bugs him, I must ask you to stop, if not for your own sakes then to at least give us some sun up here on Olympus.

Also I must ask you to stop making tales of Artemis being with my son Percy, it drives her mad and we are running out of computers so we have had to confiscate her bow when she is on Olympus. Honestly us gods are getting bored of having to go down to earth to get some.

Also I must ask you to stop calling my son seaweed brain. As the god of the sea I find it offensive frankly.

However I do admit I like to read about the future that you guys pose of me and Sally together even if she is married. Oh us, don't let Amphrite read that dolphins are highly annoying to deal with. Especially when they are promised loads of fish for bugging me.

Sincerely,

Poseidon God of sea and your possible demise if you do not comply with my wishes.


	11. Hades's letter

**Hey guys, I'm back with more god's raging. Next we have someone who is tall, dark and broody, king of the underworld, _it's Hades!_**

**Hades**

**To all fanfiction writers,**

Why are so many of you wanting to become my kids! Honestly if I didn't have Persephone yelling over my shoulder about my trips to the mortal realm and saying this is why we have so many zombie problems, I probably would of let it slide. I will let you know however I am not a sad stalker like some of you make me out to be.

Admittedly there was the incident with my wife but hey that's from when I was younger so sod off. Also I may be _occasionally _cruel but most of the dead say I'm great... thinking about it I shouldn't brag about that.

Also I do not always threaten to kill Perseus three times in a conversation. Our most recent one it was twice. I do know how to show restraint.

Finally I demand you make me more stories with me being the hero. I am a heroic god of the Underworld and I demand you write me so.

Sincerely,

Hades, God of the Underworld

P.S. My Helm can show you your worst nightmares, just sayin'...


	12. Artemis's letter

**Hey guys, I am going to do the twins of sun and moon over the next couple of days apart from staurday and sunday cause I have stuff going on.**

**Artemis**

**To all fanfiction writers,**

I have a severe hatred of those '_shippers_', how I hate that term, for Pertemis. Is it not enough you defile the internet with these M rated stuff and more Lemons than to make lemonade for a thousand years, but you have to right stuff about I, an immortal maiden goddess of the moon, and him, a boy that is so incredibly lucky he used it to beat the Titans.

Also all of us maiden goddesses, we dont get bored and decide to be ridden and have some special ritual to restore our maidenhood, we actually keep with chastisty.

And for all those people that write about exceptions being made, I must ask you to take a spear through the head because, and in case it hasn't come up I feel you should take note of this, **_I am a MAIDEN GODDESS!_**

Also I have never, nore will I ever, have an interest in sexual relations. Afterall I am the goddess of chastisty, if you want perverted gods talk to Apollo and Eros. One of them is the god of sex itself!

And dont believe what lies my brother says about my interest being with women that is not why I run the Hunters, no matter what he says!

Sincerely and with great seriousness,

Artemis godess of the hunt

P.S. Heed my warning and I wont turn you into a deer and hunt you down...


	13. Apollo's letter

**Hey guys, following a suggestion from another reviewer I will start doing POV reviews of different Fanfics. This to my regret is the last letter. But I had an idea obviously due to time it takes to read I would not be updating daily so im setting a rule. 15 reviews per chapter and the update is on its way. Enjoy!**

**Apollo  
><strong>

**To all fanfiction writers,**

Hello there this is your favourite god here telling you to keep writing pertemis. It pisses Artemis off to no end so please, for the love of Zues, keep writing this. There are so many Pertemis fanfics it is _HILARIOUS!_ Honestly there so many about my sister, which leads me to ask...

WHY THE HADES AREN'T ABOUT ME BEING ALL HEROIC AND STUFF! I am not as much of a prick as you guys set me out to be, honestly you would think I have a god complex...oh yeah...but still I DONT FEATURE ENOUGH! I swear just because I am more amazing than you tiny mortals doesn't mean I am a douche!

Also in those M fanfics I never get any action I just come and heal and sing. I am a god of the Sun not just Medicine and things! I deserve more action, more sex, and most importantly, more screen (figuratively) time!

I can see burn you all down and I am a god of many things like prophecy so dont underestimate me! If you don't change the way I'm written I will scorch your asses!

Sincerely (from your most beloved Olympian),

Apollo

P.S. I am a god of phrophecy and I can see your future ending badly if you dont meet my requests...


	14. Percy's review

**Hey guys, I think with my review standard it was way too high way too early so know all I want is 5 reviews, because they can improve my writing quality. So anyway guys I'm giving you percy's review of an ace fanfic called Tamers of the Sea by Chazaq so here we go!**

**Percy**

First off I must make this clear. I AM DOING IT CAUSE I HAVE TO! Annabeth said perhaps I may pick up ideas on romance from reading what other people had written when we start dating in AU fanfiction, whatever that means. So I decided (*cough*had dagger to my back*cough*) to look through and I found a particular favourite of mine.

Tamers of the Sea by Chazaq is about me, Nico, Jason and Thalia all being born round about the right time and when our mum's die protecting us. We are all taken in by our parents and their wives take a liking to us and even _Hera_ likes me, I mean somehow she likes me has the world lost sanity. We are trained and become brothers with me leading the group.

I shan't reveal any more cause if I do Annabeth may get pissed off (somehow she isn't past me in the plot yet) and I can't say any more unless I want a dagger in my ribs. Although I shall tell you that our favourite praetor (apart from me and Jason...ok maybe not favourite but still well liked) Reyna is sassy and flirty with Nico and this writer captured perfectly what he would be like. You know jaw on the floor and utterly speechless... well maybe if Reyna was a dude cause now I know which way Nico swings (if you catch my...OW what was that for Annabeth!). Anyway I would say that whilst I am not a big Fanfiction liker I do like this Fanfic. So I say please do more of it.

This is your favourite demigod Percy, signing out.


	15. Luke's letter

**Hello there, sorry I haven't updated it's just that I couldn't find a fanfic to review so as a way to keep with the oncoming Halloween I will be doing, _THE GHOSTS OF PERCY'S PAST!..._or in other words previous enemies and friends that have died or are still to be resurrected all find out about fanfiction cause Hades thought it would piss them off. So lets go with Percy's arch enemy...at least in PJO...LUKE!**

**Luke**

**To all fanfiction writers,**

You know I was talking to some dead men the other day, or night im not quite sure of time here, when Hades came and showed me this thing called fanfiction and I managed to convince Hades to let me send this message...if only I were alive...I WOULD KILL YOU ALL!...(calm yourself Luke)...Sorry still trying to amend what I did by first changing my attitude...but still what in Hades name is this!

Admittedly I do quite like the fact you can possibly see me with Annabeth, it would be unfair to her.

Also what's all this shit about me being with PERCY! I am a dude and I am secure in my masculinity! So please no more of me being with Percy or any other dude! I swear to Zeus if you don't I WILL HURT YOU!...(cool it)...huh...

And another thing, I have not nor have I ever banged any of the girls you said I have! I am not the equivalent of a man whore!...mainly cause you know...I am dead.

I also don't still support Kronos! I have not forgiven my father or the gods but I am accepting of how he went about his business...

So to sum it up if you don't stop writing what you do I will hurt you painfully!

Sincerely,

Luke Castellian


	16. Kronus's letter

**Hey guys, I was glad with the reviews and one person pointed out an error of mine thank you and I will stop harping on about M rated stuff. Here we have one of Percy's most feared enemies, whose grasp on English is not great the...MINOTAUR!...I'm just messing we got Kronus now. Enjoy and review!**

**Kronus**

**Dear fanfiction writers,**

This thing which is on the line, is the reason why you mortals need to be crushed. This _thing _you call writing is pure annoyance.

First of all I am more mighty than you portray me to be . I killed the sky, my father, with the scythe given to me by my mother. I was the king of creation and Lord of time, PORTRAY MY MIGHTINESS PUNY MORTALS!

Also, you fail to see that the gods have failed in their jobs as rulers. Im sure you can have some idea of the logic placing me as king. I will even let one of the best of you kill my upstart of a son Zeus...no..._Di immortales_.

Fine if that wont convince you than let me tell you this, when I break free of Tartarus than the first people I am coming for are you. I now don't mind my emo of a son showing me this, I know who to target!

Yours threateningly,

Kronus, Lord of time, The Crooked One and your imminent doom


	17. Zoe's letter

**Hey guys, there will be no update on Friday or saturday but I will be doing one early thursday...probably. Now on to Percy's first dead friend..ish. We now have (drum-roll please)...ZOE NIGHTSHADE!**

**Zoe Nightshade**

**Dear all fanfiction writers,**

The other day in the morn, I was walking through Elysium and found that Lord Hades was looking for me to show me something. He introduced me to this internet, and showed me this thing known as FanFiction. Then I came to realise something, and that thing was

How I hate thee so. Thee chooses to disgrace my legacy by writing these lies! I was the leader of the great Hunters of Artemis, yet you defile me by writing and promoting me and that boy, Perseus Jackson, as in a relationship!

Honestly I dont mind thee writing fables of abilities, indulge thyself. But I would take heed to this warning, Lady Artemis and I were close, she would agree with me on this matter...

Whilst I have found a few endearing stories of me, well written and draws me in, I found that not only are good writers on her but these things called forums.

They were these roleplay ones where people impersonated me! I realise that the few redeeming things this abomination holds, it is outweighed by the atrocities concealed within it.

I give you warning now if you do not stop, thee will find thyself in immense pain.

Sincerely

Zoe Nightshade.


	18. Bianca's letter

**Hey guys here's a new chapter published early like promised. Here we have the one, the only, its BIANCA!**

**Bianca Di Angelo**

**Dear all Fanfiction writers,**

I found out when I reached the underworld that I was a daughter of Hades. Admittedly I was a bit surprised but I guess that's why I could kill those skeletal monsters. I was treated very well by the spirits of the underworld and even sent to Elysium. When I was walking around my father showed this website called Fanfiction. I had three issues

First, even though I am a Hunter of Artemis, why am I so often paired with Percy! I mean sure he was kinda cute but I am an eternal maiden! I am no longer interested in guys!

Second, why is Nico always some broody emo kid. The Nico I know was always quite happy and you don't even mention him playing Mythomagic. Surely he hasn't stopped playing yet, I mean he is only 14. Still I hope he has got a girlfriend now in the land of the living, he deserves one.

Finally, whilst I can't say I have many feelings for my father, why is Hades always a dick! Whenever I met him in Elysium he is polite and controlled just as any Olympian would be!

If you don't fix these things you are going to find my Father's servants dragging you underground, _very _soon...

From,

Bianca Di Angelo


	19. Octavius's letter

**Hey guys I won't be online for a week so no updates for a week so I will give you a longer chapter. I bring you, the big fuzz face himself…THE MINOTAUR!**

**MINOTAUR**

RAAAAAAAAAAWWWRRRRR!

Sincerely,

The Minotaur(…roar…)

…**no….fine…. here we have the marvellously loony OCTAVIAN!**

**Octavian**

**Dear fanfiction writers,**

I am mortified that you want to sully the name of the Hero of New Rome! I defeated the great enemy Gaea, admittedly with a teensy winsy bit of help from that _Graecus, _BUT THAT MEANS NOTHING!

For some reason after I saved us I was sent to the fields of PUNISHMENT! Being stabbed by teddy bears is not what I deserve, and to have you rub it in by portraying me as a bad guy in every single tale you write, you should be here, NOT I!

Also why do I always seem so annoying in every single thing you write! I am in fact a calm and reasonable person so portray me so!

And another thing, why are you always on the _Graecus_ scum's side anyway, the Romans are the right side to be supporting, the Greeks will always back stab you…or fling you in the air as the case may be…

I do ask a favour however, from you _Graecus_ loving snakes, tell that traitor of a soldier I sponsored, that he should lose sleep over killing New Rome's greatest hero! I shall be avenged….any of you perhaps…no…DAMN!

Well if you must insist in supporting the Greeks than I ask you stop writing this filth called fanfiction or at least change it to the Geeks dying continuously. That will make for great literature…

Sincerely,

Octavian, Augur, Hero of New Rome


	20. Athena's letter

**Hey guys just writing to let you know 2 things one the next chapter is the final one and two I will leave that letter up to you guys. Write in the review section what you want and I will make that the longest chapter. It is time for our penultimate chapter, so please give a hand for some one who can weave intelligence and strategy into any mind, its ATHENA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Athena<strong>

**Dear all fanfiction writers,**

There are, to give credit, some quite good pieces of literature on here, but that does not by any stretch I like this site. You lot write disgraceful things about my daughter, several awful things about how us gods deal with our children and worst of all, in several fanfiction pieces you make me break my vow of maidenhood!

You have defiled what my name is worth, which it appears to some of you is not much! Not only do you write this filth known as M rated stories but you pair me with a young man who dates my daughter! Perseus Jackson, whilst being a son of that idiot of an uncle Poseidon, would not do those things that you state to my daughter. And if he were to even consider breaking her heart like you have suggested, there would be Hades to pay...

Also why is it you portray me as such an utter terrible mother if I were to raise her! Yes great grades and getting her into a school is important but I can be motherly if I so chose. I am in fact a woman who has good motherly capability but due to the rules put in place I cannot raise my children, much to my chagrin. Do not confuse my emotional distance as being a bad mother I just can't show my love to my children...

So in short change all these pieces of writing portraying as a woman of negotiable virtue and a bad mother, or else you may end like Arachne.

Threateningly,

Athena

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN :** The reason I am ending this so that i can concentrate on starting to develop my own series of books if you wish to know the basic premise then feel free to pm me. Also another reason i am quite often busy and i post this in my free time in stead of doing other things. So thank you, for all the support and lets look forward to my next (and final) chapter! Also only just figured the line thing, cool right!_


	21. Will's letter (The final one!)

**Hey guys, so here we are the last chapter and I decided to dedicate this chapter to 4 people. First of all musicforlife, thank you for always being a reliable source of reviews. Second to Bookworm books, thank you for the first to review this. Thirdly to KendraPJO for posting the most useful set of reviews I have had. And finally to Sabrina Bina, who finally, after 3 days, did what I asked you all to do and left me a suggestion for who to do. So we should all thank Sabrina for this chapter. This will be my longest chapter at least 300 words in the letter. I thank you all for your support and I hope you enjoyed this! So without further ado, here is the head of the Apollo cabin, WILL SOLACE!**

**Will Solace**

**Dear Fanfiction writers,**

I must say you guys have got skill. I love those poetry fics you right they are amazing! You could make good Sons and Daughters of Apollo...if you don't mind the seemingly endless amount war happening. But I have one problem...

...WHAT IS THIS MINOTAUR MANURE ABOUT NICO WITH OTHERS! Why is all this Thalico, Percico, Reynico and that stuff all over this site! Me and Nico are gonna be a good couple! An Nico Is completely over Percy, I mean I saw the attraction straight off. Percy is tall, good looking, Kind, strong, with deep, deep green eyes...Snap out of it will your in a relationship!

Also yes, Nico is a bit broody, but he isn't full out EMO! He has a happy side too! Also I noted a load pf people were surprised I was gay, why? I thought it was quite clear. But Hey the look on Pecy's face when Nico confronted him,_ PRICELESS! _

Also why are there so few fanfics of me. Sure people talk about Travis and Connor and Katie and imaginary people but for some reason I never show up! I am the head of the Apollo cabin I should be mentioned more!

Also why is Nico the second name in parings sure I like Willico but I think with your imaginations you could come up with something better. And finally I have seen some fics saying Nico is afraid of commitment and I must say you are completely wrong, its just body contact. I swear I once barely toucked his lips with mine and what was the reply. Him blushing and saying "Gods Will, are you trying to suck my face off!". But I am sure he will improve right? Right?

So all in all please write more Apollo cabin based fanfics and more Nill...Solico...ah lets just stick with Willico!

Yours sincerely,

Will Solace, a person that deserves more attention for you writers!


End file.
